phalanorfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Ander
The Principality of Ander is an old and relatively prosperous state located among the southern kingdoms. Its name is usually shortened to simply Ander. Ethnicity Many of the Andirs share shades of brown ranging from honey-brown to bistre. Blond hair is also common among the Andirs, though it almost always turns to a shade of brown when the harsh winter snows fall. Among the Andiric population deep, concentrated melanin is common, making the Andirs' eyes appear brown or green. Andiric ethnicity is mostly focused in Ander, the Order of the Hill and some eastern Cadiliwych isles. The southern portion of Calidiwyn still has some Andir bloodlines scattered here and there, though the rest of the kingdom would be largely untouched. History Before the invasion of the Prums, Ander was a fairly-established empire with land extending to modern-day Ybirawen and the eastern Cadiliwych isles. The empire only lasted for the reign of only five emperors, the first being Ælfgar the Conquerer and the last was known as Godric of Atheling. Nomenclature Originally, the tribe that Ælfgar the Conquerer lead was called the clan of ÆΠɅΣɌЏΘΘɅ, which, in the common tongues, meant "Elkwood." Eventually, as the tribe continued to expand its borders, the then-warlord Ælfgar saw it fit to simply name his empire ÆΠɅΣɌ, which was a shortening of Anderwood. After expanding by much, Ælfgar proclaimed himself emperor, a title which he earnt first -- after the dwarves, that is. As the empire shrank and became a principality instead, the language of the Andirs progressed and adopted several letters from the Prums, albeit forcibly so. The language was more and more simplified, and eventually it came to be the tongue that most Andirs know today. Although the language progressed, the Andirs chose to keep the name Ander instead of simply "Elkwood," believing that their history should never be tarnished. Foundation The then-Warlord Ælfgar of the Anderwood clan was the leader of his people, who had controlled a small portion of land that bordered the modern-day kingdom of Cadiliwyn. It is disputed what truly happened early on, though the well-accepted version is that Ælfgar united the elven clans and commanded his people to root the worship of Cernésus, the personification of Phalanor, in the nearby clans' lands. After approxamitely a year, Ælfgar decided to take action and conquer the nearby Cernésus-worshipping clans, making whole hordes of barbarians surrender under the name of their god. He was named the harbinger of Cernésus as he did so, proceeding to conquer a large portion of the modern-day Holbeck and some of northern Ybirawen. He was given his title soon thereafter, marrying the daughter of a fallen Holbeckian chieftain. He produced several heirs with her, all of whom expanded Ælfgar's empire. Ælfgar soon became the first emperor in Phalanor after the dwarves. The only one of Ælfgar's sons to survive was known as Bæeddan, who ruled for the next fifteen years without much expansion. Fall of the First Andir Empire One hundred and twenty years and three monarchs later, the Prums invaded. At first, they quickly conquered the lands outside of the original Andiric Mountains, though they could not transport their armies up to the remaining Andir lands. Eventually, they relied upon corrupting several noble families, promising unlimited riches and land. The nobles that accepted the offer allowed the Prums access from some strongholds at the edge of the roads leading down the mountains. The land was quickly conquered, though the remaining noblemen and Emperor Erin's heir - Prince Ælfgar II - moved south, sailing to the modern-day subcontinent of Trisla. They established the kingdom that would eventually become the Republic of Trisla, originally naming it the Principality of Trisla, which meant Godsgold, due to the subcontinent's golden shores. Disputes with Urun'vai As the peoples of Andir progressed south to expand their lands, they stumbled across treacherous mountains covered with cold snow with frost falling from the skies. As the folk of Andir were originally from the mountains, they eventually climbed up the fang-shaped mounts and found a tundra with trees dotted with fruits they've never seen nor eaten ever before. They pressed further south, finding another obstacle in their way; the dwarfin state of Urun'vai. The Urun'vai dwarves were a proud and xenophobic folk, quickly threatening the Andiric peoples with war if they did not get out of their lands. The Andirs refused, however, therefore sparking the war that came to be known as the War of the Coldenmounts. Prince Ælfgar II sent most of his noble subjects south to fight the dwarfs, managing to raise a fairly big army. The dwarfs, however, were focused on defending their homeland from the southeastern Prumian Republic, of which was also building an empire in the northwest. Therefore, the dwarfs sent whatever army they had left, quickly beginning the consturction of a huge wall between Trisla and Urun'vai, now known as the Vai'c Wall. The dwarfs were slowly pushed back; just slowly enough for the wall to complete construction. The remaining dwarfs fled through it, and the Andirs' plans to expand even further south were thwarted by it. Due to their navy quickly transforming into infantry and cavalry, they hadn't been able to find a shore close enough to invade Urun'vai once again. There is still dispute to who owns the Coldenmounts to this day, though the dwarfin council refuses to take any action against Trisla due to the Kingdom of Urun'vai's lack of support.